Mine
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: Date Masamune menantang Shingen Takeda berduel dengan syarat, jika ia menang ia bisa membawa Yukimura bersamanya! Warnings inside


**Mine**

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara belongs to CAPCOM

Story : Alice Amani Neverland

Rated : M

Warning! : MasaYuki, Lime/Lemon, Semi-canon, may be OOC, YAOI, Sho-ai, Typo(s), EYD, dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya. Fic ini hadiah (Atau jawaban request) buat teman fujoshi saya, Kate yang unyu XD maaf kalau lama proses pembuatannya yaa :3 I hope you'll like it. DLDR. No flame. Mind to review?

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oyakata-sama" Sosok ninja itu tiba-tiba muncul, membungkuk dengan sebelah lutut yang menyentuh tanah.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Sang tuan yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya itu berhenti dan menghampirinya.

"Rombongan dari Oshu menunggu di depan gerbang"

"Hah? Bukannya perang sudah berakhir?"

"Ini bukan soal perang, oyakata-sama. Dokuganryuu datang untuk menantang anda duel"

"APA!? MENANTANGKU DUEL?!" Shingen naik darah. Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, tak ada kentut, kenapa duel?  
Perang sudah berakhir enam bulan yang lalu. Baru saja dia menikmati masa-masa damainya.

"Dia punya syarat yang.." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia tak yakin apa dia harus melanjutkan ucapannya. Mengingat syarat yang tadi ia dengar begitu unik "Syarat yang.. Er.. agak.."

"Baiklah! Aku temui bocah itu!" Shingen berjalan cepat melewati Sasuke sebelum mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Oyakata-sama, saya rasa anda tidak harus.."

Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas saat panggilannya sia-sia. Shingen telah berjalan dengan darah panas jauh memunggunginya.

Bisa apalagi? Mencegah juga tidak mungkin.  
Menolak kedatangan bocah naga itu lebih tidak mungkin.

Sasuke telah memberi pengertian bahwa Shingen menolak pertarungan siapapun untuk saat ini.  
Tapi dengan begitu keras kepalanya, Masamune berseru bahwa dia dan pasukannya tidak akan bergerak satu inchi pun sebelum Shingen menerima tantangannya.  
Meskipun dia harus mati, katanya.

Gila, sebegitu penting kah?

"Sasuke, ada apa sih?" Sosok dengan kepolosan diatas rata-rata itu berkedip di hadapan Sasuke.

"Danna, kurasa kau juga harus keluar. Ini ada kaitannya denganmu"

"Loh? Aku?"

"Dokuganryuu ada di depan untuk menantang oyakata-sama duel. Dia mengajukan syarat bah-"

"Maksudmu Date Masamune ya!?" Jerit Yukimura spontan memotong ucapan Sasuke "Serius dia datang!?"

"Iya, dia datang untuk-"

"Pasti keren sekali kalau Oyakata-sama melawan Masamune-dono!" Lagi, Sela Yukimura "YOSH! Aku akan mendukungmu! Oyakata-samaaaa!"

Yukimura berlari dengan semangat api, meninggalkan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi sweatdrop berkat tingkah kedua masternya yang entah waras atau tidak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Itu dia" Gumam Masamune dengan senyuman kecil yang nyaris seperti seringaian, menangkap sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Bukan Shingen, tapi pemuda 'merah' di sebelahnya.  
Dia memang menunggu Shingen, tapi bukan untuk alasan sepenting ia menunggu-

-Yukimura.

Shingen kini berdiri lengkap dengan armor perang dan senjata besarnya, beberapa meter di hadapan sang penantang.  
Masamune melompat turun dari kudanya, lalu berjalan menghampiri mereka.  
Ya, mereka.  
Shingen tidak sendirian. Yukimura disana-bukan untuk bertarung-sekedar sebagai supporter.

Baik pasukan Masamune ataupun pendukung Shingen semakin riuh, saat kedua pemimpin mereka berdiri berhadapan.

Masamune mencuri-curi pandang dengan mata kirinya, melirik sosok lucu dan menarik itu. Sosok manis yang akan mampu menyihir siapa saja hanya dengan memandang sepasang mata coklatnya. Yukimura yang sadar tengah di pandangi dengan tatapan memangsa hanya mengerinyit dalam. Tampang itu justru membuat Masamune makin tergelitik untuk menyerang bocah itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Dokuganryuu?" Shingen sedikit mengerjapkan Masamune. Si one-eyed-dragon itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yukimura menuju lawannya.

"Takeda no-san. Bertarunglah denganku satu lawan satu," Suara baritone Masamune menjawab dengan elegan "Jika aku menang, aku mau dia"

Telunjuk sang Dokuganryuu kini mengarah pada Yukimura yang tentu saja melotot seketika.

"Aku?" Yukimura menunjuk dirinya sendiri memastikan.

"Yeah, YOU!" Tegas Masamune.

Sementara di belakang sana, Sasuke menggaruk keningnya sambil menggumam "Yah, itu yang coba kukatakan"

"Kenapa kau menginginkan Yukimura? Aku tidak akan memberikannya"

"Tch. Jadi kau menyerah?" Sinis Masamune.

"Aku bersedia melawanmu. Tapi ini konyol. Untuk apa kau meminta Yukimura? Perang sudah berakhir"

Sementara Yukimura masih bingung, Masamune tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Shingen.

"Jadi kau pikir, aku menginginkannya untuk menjadi pasukanku?" Masamune mendengus

"Lalu untuk apa? Kau ingin melawannya? Kenapa tidak dari awal kau tantang dia saja!?"

"Bukan itu juga alasanku. Ini urusan pribadi. Jadi turuti saja tantanganku, kujamin Yukimura akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan makan dengan kenyang, tidur dengan nyenyak, tidak ada perang atau pertarungan. You see?" Masamune sedikit mengerling disana.

Shingen diam. Berfikir untuk sesaat, menerka-nerka apa tujuan Masamune yang sesungguhnya.  
Kenapa dia menginginkan Yukimura?  
Dan urusan pribadi macam apa sih?

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan jawaban itu selain menyerahkan Yukimura.

Toh, orang itu menjamin keselamatannya dan menjamin tidak akan ada pertarungan.

Sementara Yukimura menelan ludah.

"O-Oyakata-sama.."

"Baiklah!" Seru Shingen membuat Yukimura serangan jantung dengan mulut menganga. "Aku terima tantanganmu! Aku sudah lama tidak bertarung. Aku ingin merasakan kesenangan itu lagi!"

"Oyakata-sama?" Yukimura gusar dengan tatapan bagaimana-nanti-nasibku?

"Yukimura! Apa kau meragukan kemampuanku?!"

"Tentu tidak, oyakata-sama!"

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau cemaskan?! Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku pasti memenangkan pertarungan ini!"

Meski tak seratus persen yakin, Yukimura mengangguk mantap. Dia harus percaya sepenuhnya pada Sang master.

"Minggir, bocah! Aku tidak mau kau lecet" Perintah Masamune pada Yukimura seenaknya.

"Heh?" Entah apa maksudnya lecet itu. Yukimura tetap menurut, mundur beberapa meter untuk memberi mereka ruang saat bertarung.

"Sekarang kau mengerti, danna?" Sasuke mendarat dari lompatan antah berantahnya tepat di sebelah Yukimura.

"Hm. Tidak" Gumam Yukimura "Aku tidak mengerti dia menginginkanku untuk apa"

"Yang jelas bukan untuk lawan bertarung. Karena dia bilang, dia tidak akan melukaimu"

"Lalu untuk apa ya?" Yukimura mulai berpikir keras. Meskipun dia tak meragukan kehebatan Shingen, tetap saja dia penasaran dengan tujuan rival terbaiknya itu.

Tapi tampaknya Sasuke sudah sedikit menarik kesimpulan.  
Dia melirik Yukimura yang serius menatap pertarungan Shingen dan Masamune yang mulai berlangsung itu.

"Kau tahu, danna. Dia bilang urusan pribadi. Mungkin itu artinya.. Dia.. Yah.."

"Benar juga" Yukimura tampaknya menangkap maksud Sasuke "Huh! Aku tidak akan sudi menjadi pelayan rumah orang itu!"

-atau tidak.

"Jadi kau kira, Masamune-dono menginginkanmu menjadi pelayan rumahnya?"

"Ya iyalah! Apalagi? Dia tidak ingin bertarung atau menjadikanku pasukannya kan?"

Bukan. Maksud Sasuke bukan itu. Tapi sudahlah, dia tak ingin membahas lebih detail. Biar waktu menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Oyakata-samaaaa!" Yukimura segera berlari menghampiri tubuh besar Shingen yang terkapar berkat serangan terakhir Masamune.

Shingen Takeda. Kalah.

Masamune masih berdiri tegap meskipun dirinya juga luka-luka, dan nafasnya masih memburu cepat.

"Oi Yukimura" Masamune memasukkan pedang-pedang itu kembali ke selongsong di kedua pinggangnya "Dia sudah kalah. Sekarang, kau ikut denganku"

"Tidak mau!" Yukimura berdiri, lalu menghunuskan kedua tombak merahnya ke arah Masamune. Membuat pasukan Oshu mengangkat senjatanya siaga, namun di hentikan oleh aba-aba Masamune yang membuat gestur 'tenang' dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Oyakata-sama! Lebih baik kau lawan aku sekarang, Masamune-dono!" Seru Yukimura.

"Jadi kau tidak menghormati keputusan mastermu?" Masamune lalu melipat kedua tangan didadanya "Ini kesepakatan yang sudah di setujui. You see?"

"Tapi-"

Ucapan Yukimura terjeda berkat Shingen yang mendadak terbatuk, membuat the young tiger itu memutar badannya spontan.

"Oyakata-sama!?" Serunya cemas lalu melempar tombaknya begitu saja ke sembarang arah dan membantu Shingen yang terbatuk-batuk itu duduk.

"Yukimura, pergilah" Ucap Shingen dengan suara parau.

"Hah? T-Tapi Oyakata-samaaaa, ak-"

BUGGGH!

Yukimura terlempar beberapa meter hingga menabrak tembok pagar Takeda di belakangnya sampai retak.

"Apa kau pikir setelah kalah aku akan bertindak sebagai pengecut dan tidak menepati kesepakatanku HAH!?" Shingen berdiri tegap dengan kondisi yang telah pulih hanya dalam beberapa detik. Yukimura hanya meringis sesaat, lalu dengan cepat dia berlari menuju sang master untuk membalas tinjunya.

"Tapi Oyakata-sama! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu apapun yang terja-"

BUUGHH!

Belum sempat membalas, pukulan lain mendarat lagi di pipi kecoklatan Yukimura. Membuatnya terlempar lagi dan menyebabkan kerusakan tembok yang lebih parah.

"APA YANG TELAH KUAJARKAN PADAMU, YUKIMURA!? Apa aku mengajarimu menjadi pengecut yang lari dari kekalahan!? Ka-"

" Takeda no-san," Sela Masamune yang telah habis menahan kekesalannya. "Kubilang aku tidak mau dia lecet. He's mine. Berhenti merusak milikku. Ok?"

"Hah?" Shingen kaget dengan ucapan Masamune yang terkesan ambigu itu.

"HAH?!" Yukimura lebih kaget.

"Yah, yah. Sudah kuduga" Komentar Sasuke malas di belakang sana.

Bahkan Kojuro sekalipun masih belum mengerti apa yang sebetulnya ada di pikiran Masamune.  
Sebelumnya, dia tak pernah bertindak 'tidak penting' seperti ini.  
Sang dokuganryuu hanya mengajak pasukannya menemui Shingen Takeda tanpa alasan yang cukup jelas. Bahkan sampai saat ini.

"Oi, Sanada Yukimura. Cepat ikut! Jangan buang waktuku"

Yukimura menatap Shingen lagi, bingung. Shingen juga bingung.

Saling bertukar pikiran soal apa yang akan mereka putuskan setelah ini.

"Oyakata-sama?"

"Pergilah Yukimura. Maaf aku sudah kalah begitu saja. Kau harus tetap pergi"

Yukimura hanya diam, berpikir untuk sesaat sampai akhirnya dia menurut, beranjak dari sana lalu menghampiri Masamune yang telah kembali menaiki kudanya sambil melipat tangan. Yukimura tidak punya pilihan.  
Secara otomatis Kojuro menyiapkan satu kuda kosong untuk Yukimura yang lalu hendak menaikinya tanpa bertanya.

"Oi siapa bilang kau akan naik kuda itu?" Kegiatan Yukimura terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Masamune.

"Masamune-sama?" Kojuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kau naik kudaku!"

"Loh?" Yukimura tak henti-hentinya di buat pusing oleh samurai bermata satu ini.

"Kau duduk di belakangku. Got it?"

"Kenapa aku harus naik kuda yang sama denganmu saat ada kuda yang kosong begini!?" Seru Yukimura sewot

"Jangan banyak komentar, bocah! Aku tidak mau kau kabur"

"Aku tidak mungkin kabur. Ini kan perintah Oyakata-sama!"

"Tetap saja. Cepat naik kudaku"

Toh, pada akhirnya Yukimura tetap menurut saja. Dia duduk dibelakang Masamune yang mulai mengendalikan kudanya untuk jalan dengan tangan yang masih terlipat.  
Gerakan kuda yang berdiri dan menendang dua kaki depannya sesaat itu membuat Yukimura kehilangan keseimbangan dan menggenggam tubuh Masamune spontan.  
Hampir saja dia jatuh.  
Masamune justru tersenyum jahil lalu memberi hentakan pada kudanya yang berarti 'kecepatan penuh'

"OYAKATA-SAMAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan berhenti saat pasukan Oshu sampai, kembali ke kediamannya.  
Yukimura masih bersandar tak bergerak di punggung Masamune.

"Yukimura. Kita sudah sampai. Cepat turun!"

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

"Yukimura"

"..."

"Hoi"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Masamune terlonjak kaget saat mendapati Yukimura yang tidur dengan pulasnya disana.

"Tidur? Yang benar saja"

"Aku akan mengambil air untuk membangunkannya" Kojuro turun dari kudanya.

"Jangan. Jangan bangunkan dia"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawanya masuk"

"Tidak Kojuro. Aku yang akan melakukan itu" Masamune lalu menghela nafas dalam. "Semuanya, dengar!"

Seluruh pasukan seketika menatap sang pemimpin dengan seksama.

"Mulai sekarang, Sanada Yukimura akan tinggal disini selama beberapa waktu. Aku memintanya bukan tanpa alasan. Jadi, aku ingin kalian memperlakukannya dengan baik. Apa yang kalian katakan padanya, artinya kalian katakan padaku. Mengerti?!"

Semuanya mengangguk mantap dengan jawaban ya. Meski kebanyakan tentu masih bingung dengan sejuta pertanyaan.  
Masamune membawa Yukimura dan meminta mereka memberi perlakuan yang sama seperti dirinya.  
Untuk apa?  
Karena apa?

Setelah turun dari kudanya, Masamune segera mengangkat tubuh tinggi Yukimura yang merepotkan itu dan membawanya masuk seperti pengantin baru.  
Yukimura tidak bangun sama sekali. Dia masih tidur dengan sangat sangat pulas seperti kerbau.

"This is crazy. Bagaimana kau bisa tidur saat sedang naik kuda? Tch" Gumam Masamune. Dilihatnya wajah damai nan polos itu. Sesekali ia mendengar dengkuran disana.  
Ah, manis sekali.  
Tanpa sadar mendadak pipinya terasa panas.  
Sudahlah, itu tidak penting.  
Masamune tidak meletakkan tubuh the young tiger itu di kamar terpisah, melainkan kamarnya sendiri.  
Dia bahkan menyelimuti sosok itu dengan lembut segala. Memperlakukannya seperti barang rapuh yang sangat berharga.

"Jarang-jarang lho, aku berbuat baik pada musuhku" Dia bergumam lagi pada sosok yang tengah berpetualang di alam mimpinya. Sesekali bibir mungil Yukimura bergerak seperti mengunyah sesuatu. Mimpi apa dia? Mimpi sedang makan ya?

Masamune hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia mendaratkan tangannya pada surai coklat Yukimura, sedikit mengusapnya, lalu turun ke dahi, sampai kemudian dia mencubit pelan pipi kenyal pemuda itu dan tertawa kecil,

"Kau lucu. Tidurmu seperti anak-anak" Tanpa sadar Masamune menikmati detik-detik pengamatannya. Bagaimana tidak?  
Sejak sosok di hadapannya itu mengubah hari-harinya menjadi 'kapan aku bisa melihatmu lagi?'  
Awalnya hanya rasa kagum sebagai rival, yang lalu berkembang menjadi perasaan lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Kojuro mengayunkan pedangnya ke udara. Kanan, kiri, atas, depan, lalu belakang. Dia berlatih di tengah malam dengan bulan purnama yang sempurna memayunginya.  
Tak berselang lama, sosok ninja mendarat di sebelahnya, entah dari lompatan mana.  
Kojuro yang mengenali Sosok itu lalu memasukkan pedang itu kembali ke selongsongnya di pinggang.

"Ada apa, Sarutobi? Apakah Takeda mengutusmu mengendap-endap untuk mengambil Yukimura? Kau tahu aku tidak akan membiarkan itu"

"Hah, bukan itu kok tujuanku kesini" Sasuke lalu duduk santai di pinggiran lantai tanpa di persilahkan "Oyakata-sama menyuruhku memeriksa keadaan Yukimura no danna"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Bahkan dia masih tidur sejak kami sampai tadi"

"Tidur? Dasar.." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Katakan pada Takeda, dia baik-baik saja. Masamune-sama begitu memperhatikan anak itu lebih dari kami semua"

"Hah?" Sasuke cukup terkejut disana "Benarkah?"

"Begitulah. Masamune-sama menyuruh kami memperlakukan Yukimura sama seperti kami memperlakukannya"

"Cukup mengejutkan. Eh.. Satu lagi. Kami berhak tahu apa alasan dokuganryuu meminta Yukimura no danna dari kami"

"Meminjam, bukan meminta"

"Hn. Dia bukan barang, Katakura-dono."

"Apapun lah. Seandainya aku juga tahu apa tujuan Masamune-sama"

"Jadi kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak." Kojuro menggeleng pelan "Masamune-sama hanya memerintahkan kami tanpa mengatakan tujuannya. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini"

Sekarang, kecurigaan Sasuke kian menguat.

'Date Masamune menyukai Yukimura'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berat. Berat sekali.  
Yukimura perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit pemandangan asing menyapa penglihatannya. Dia mengecap mulutnya beberapa kali sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke segala sudut. Bahasa lainnya sih, mengumpulkan nyawa.  
Dan dengan nyawa yang terkumpul bahkan tak sampai setengahnya itu dia bangun dari posisinya.  
Kemudian mulai sadar bahwa alas tidur dan selimut ini bukan miliknya.  
Ruangan ini juga bukan ruangannya.  
Untuk sesaat Yukimura sempat bingung, sampai dia sadar bahwa dia kini berada di Oshu saat matanya menangkap baju armor milik Masamune tergantung di dinding pojok ruangan beserta ke enam pedangnya.

"Sudah bangun, heh?" Segera Yukimura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Bodohnya, kenapa dia baru sadar bahwa dia tidak sendirian di ruangan ini.

"Masamune-dono" Yukimura berkedip bingung. Masa sih, dia ada di kamar orang itu?

"Kau tidur lama sekali," Masamune yang hanya mengenakan yukata putih sederhana itu lalu menghampiri Yukimura dan duduk tepat di hadapannya. "Kau lapar?"

Yukimura memperhatikan perutnya, lalu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Dengar. Kau bukan tawanan disini jadi lakukan apa maumu. Kalau kau lapar atau apa, katakan saja. Ok?"

"Baiklah" Lirih Yukimura masih menyimpan kebingungan luar biasa di kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu"

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Hm" Masamune menatap langit-langit sambil berpikir untuk sesaat, lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Yukimura yang mundur secara spontan "Katakan apa yang kau rasakan saat pertama kali melihatku"

"He?" Yukimura berkedip beberapa kali untuk berpikir dan mengingat-ingat kesan itu "Oh! Saat itu aku sangat penasaran. Jantungku berdebar cepat sekali! Aku selalu ingin melihatmu lagi!"

Masamune menyalah artikan ucapan Yukimura dan tersenyum genit. Menguarkan feromon luar biasa yang sontak membuat jantung Yukimura berderap.

"Hm, lalu?"

"Kau adalah orang yang paling ingin ku lawan dalam suatu pertarungan! Kemampuanmu membuatku bersemangat!" Suara semi serak yang nyaring itu lagi-lagi membuat sang dokuganryuu tergelitik.

"Lalu?"

"Ng.. Lalu.." Yukimura mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Sebetulnya tidak juga, tapi Masamune yang menatap intens itu membuatnya kesulitan berkonsentrasi. Dan jadilah dia tidak se'cerewet' biasanya.

"Kau tahu, young tiger? Aku merasakan sesuatu juga"

"Apa?"

"Hampir sama dengan yang kau rasakan, bedanya.." Masamune mengetuk sebelah dada Yukimura, mengisyaratkan dia menunjuk jantung pemuda itu. "..Disini. Tidak sekedar berdebar. Aku punya perasaan aneh"

"A-Aneh?" Mendadak volume suara Yukimura menurun drastis dan malah gugup berkat sentuhan singkat barusan.  
Seperti tersengat listrik atau apa.

"Ya.. Begini, aku tertarik padamu lebih dari sekedar rival. Dalam konteks yang berbeda. Kau sangat.. apa ya? Hm, pokoknya mari kita sebut ini pengakuan. Aku suka"

"Suka apa?"

Masamune takjub saat Yukimura tak menangkap maksudnya yang dirasa cukup jelas itu.

"Suka.. Ck. Kau tidak mengerti?"

Yukimura hanya menggeleng tanpa dosa.

"Maksudnya bagaimana sih?"

"Idiot! Aku suka kau"

"Suka bagaimana?"

"Ya suka. Aku sudah mengatakannya dan kau masih belum mengerti?!"

"Habis ucapanmu membingungkan, Masamune-dono"

Masamune lalu memijat keningnya frustasi.  
Dia tak menyangka selain polos, bocah itu juga tidak peka sama sekali.

"Masamune-dono? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Dengar Yukimura," Masamune mendekatkan dirinya lagi, membuat Yukimura mundur lagi. Dia menatap tajam dengan satu matanya yang memang indah. Sedikit menusuk. "Daisuki da"

Yukimura diam selama beberapa detik, mencoba mencerna ucapan yang barusan ia dengar.

Kedengarannya seperti ucapan gombal dengan maksud tertentu. Seperti yang di lakukan Kenshin pada Kasuga saja. Oh!  
Sebagai ilustrasi, bohlam 15 watt yang menyala muncul di atas kepala Yukimura, menandakan dia menangkap maksud Masamune. Akhirnya.

Keringat meluncur, jantung berdebar, Yukimura menelan ludah. Gawat. Masamune belum melepaskan jarak dan tatapan lurus itu.

"Aku meminta kau menjadi milikku itu dalam arti sebenarnya. You see?"

"M-Masamune-dono.. Aku laki-laki lho"

"Kau pikir aku buta? Tentu aku tahu kau laki-laki." Masamune membuang nafas lagi. Mungkin usahanya tidak berhasil. Dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Yukimura tak bisa membalas perasaannya. Dia menjauhkan jaraknya dari Yukimura yang tampak memucat.

"Baiklah, kau kubebaskan dari kesepakatan. Jika kau tidak punya perasaan yang sama denganku, kau boleh pulang kapanpun kau mau"

Yukimura tak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya diam mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

Tadi dia memang ingin pulang. Tapi entah kenapa sejak godaan maut sang dokuganryuu menghujaninya, ada bagian yang mendorongnya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Masamune-dono"

"Hm?"

"Ano.. K-Kurasa aku mau tetap disini dulu"

"Hn" Masamune mendekat lagi seperti posisi awal "Kau juga menyukaiku. Itu bagus"

"Kalau soal perasaan aku tidak tahu. Aku masih bingung"

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung?" Masamune tersenyum jahil lagi. Membuat Yukimura kontan memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Entahlah! Kenapa kau tidak mencoba meyakinkanku lagi?"

Masamune takjub. Rupanya selain polos, bodoh, Yukimura juga tipe yang tsundere. Sempurna.

"Hoi kau saja tidak mau menatapku. Bagaimana caranya aku meyakinkanmu?"

Yukimura dengan cepat membalas tatapan Masamune.

"Baik. Aku sudah menatapmu. Sekarang, katakan.. Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Terlihat jelas semburat jingga itu menghiasi pipi Yukimura dengan manis.

"Karena kau itu.. Bodoh, konyol, aneh, menyebalkan, berisik,.." Ucap Masamune santai yang disambut dengan ekspresi cemberut kesal dari Yukimura. Katanya suka? Kenapa malah menghina begitu? "...Manis, lucu, polos, penurut, membuatku merasa hangat.."

Kali ini wajah cemberut itu berubah menjadi merah semerah bajunya. Yukimura berkedip tak percaya.  
Ada perasaan aneh yang menyengat lagi.  
Apa ya namanya?

Tak cukup dengan kata-kata, Masamune bertindak dengan meraih punggung kepala Yukimura dan menuntunnya mendekat dengan lembut, perlahan, sampai akhirnya ia berhasil melayangkan satu kecupan singkat di bibir mungil itu.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Masamune setengah berbisik. Bukannya menjawab, tindakan Masamune barusan malah membuat Yukimura semakin speechless.  
Sungguh, andai dia bisa mengucapkan satu patah kata saja yang bisa menjabarkan kerumitan perasaannya saat ini.

Masamune mengulang tindakannya. Kali ini tak tanggung-tanggung, ia melahap bibir mungil itu kedalam ciuman yang lebih menuntut. Sedalam kegilaannya. Sepuas insting yang ia tahan susah payah selama ini. Dia bahkan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat Yukimura kesulitan bernapas dan sedikit membuka mulutnya, dia tak puas dengan sekedar ciuman, terus menjelajahi rongga pengecap yang memang manis dan selembut bayangannya.  
Yukimura melemah. Baik secara fisik maupun jiwanya. Semangat apinya menghilang, dia meleleh. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan pemuda itu mengatur permainan yang perlahan ia ikuti. Dia punya pilihan untuk menolak atau melawan, tapi dia menerimanya.  
Ini pertama kali bagi Yukimura. Dan entah kenapa ia tidak keberatan jika yang mencuri pengalaman ciuman pertamanya adalah saingan abadinya, Date Masamune.

Yang sekarang entah ber status apalagi baginya. Rival? Partner? Lebih dari itu?

Selesai dengan ciuman, sang dokuganryuu menyecap leher jenjang itu tanpa ijin, dia juga mengutus tangannya untuk menjelajahi dada bidang Yukimura yang memang terbuka, dan dengan mudah ia melucuti pakaian merah khas itu, memberi sedikit dorongan sehingga Yukimura kembali terbaring seperti semula. Kali ini dengan Masamune yang menindihnya lembut.

Yukimura menurut, tanpa banyak bicara. Ia sibuk menahan suara-suara yang tercekat di tenggorokannya, atau sensasi yang menyengat sekujur badan.  
Terutama ketika kecupan-kecupan mematikan itu terpusat pada dua titik sensitif di dada bidangnya.  
Udara dingin, tapi keringat tanpa henti membanjiri tubuh Yukimura. Dia tersengal, nafasnya tak beraturan, padahal udara tersedia dimana saja.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Masamune menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat. Dipandangnya sosok yang berkeringat hebat itu, yang jauh lebih menggodanya.

"R-Rasanya panas.." Sahut Yukimura jujur.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga merasakan itu," Masamune melemparkan senyum menggoda lagi "Kau suka?"

"Y-Ya.." Lirih Yukimura. Nyaris seperti bisikan.

Masamune menganggapnya sebagai sebuah konfirmasi untuk melanjutkan kegiatan terlarang itu.  
Dia kembali memuaskan rasa laparnya, menyecap setiap rasa manis tubuh jangkung itu yang sampai pada lidahnya.  
Yukimura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tangannya meremas selimut putih yang menjadi alas, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang memenuhi dirinya.  
Sekujur tubuhnya menegang sempurna. Lenguhan-lenguhan meluncur menggantikan sepi. Mengikrarkan betapa nafsu menggelinjang hebat disana.

Kaget, tiba-tiba Yukimura menahan tangan Masamune yang mulai merentangkan kedua kaki panjang itu dan mencoba menarik turun celananya.

"S-Sejauh itu kah?" Ucap Yukimura ngos-ngosan dengan wajah yang merah padam. Malu bukan main dia.

"You'll like it. Percayalah"

Masamune tak mengindahkan ucapan Yukimura, dia menyingkirkan tangan yang menghalanginya dan tetap menurunkan celana pemuda itu. Menampakkan sesuatu yang telah menegang sempurna, menggoda rasa laparnya yang semakin jadi.

"Tunggu! Ngh!" Yukimura mengerang tertahan saat Masamune mulai melahap habis miliknya, memanjakan indera perasanya dengan objek paling lembut dan manis yang pernah ia rasakan. Dia melumat dan memberi hisapan-hisapan dalam.  
Yukimura melampiaskan rasa panas yang makin membakar itu dengan meremas surai Masamune.

"Ngh.. M-Masamune-d..dono.. Ugh" Yukimura mulai meracau. Suaranya tak lagi terkendali.

Persetan soal siapa saja yang menguping diluar.

Yukimura menggeliat, mengejang dengan kepala mendongak, meringis, saat kenikmatan tak terdefinisi itu sampai pada puncak yang mengguncang kesadaran dan membuatnya menumpahkan segalanya tanpa sanggup ia cegah.

"Hah! M-Maaf!" Yukimura panik saat mendapati Masamune yang.. 'belepotan' di bawah sana.

"It's sweet" Masamune malah menghabiskan sisa-sisa yang tertinggal di jemarinya tanpa segan. Pemandangan itu lagi-lagi membakar pipi Yukimura. Masamune lalu mendekat pada sosok terengah itu dan memberinya satu kecupan lagi.

"Kau sangat baik dalam hal ini ya" Nafas hangat dan segar itu menyapu wajah Yukimura lembut. "Biar kuberi satu lagi"

"Eh?" Setengah menantikan, setengah kaget, Yukimura penarasan atas maksud kalimat itu.  
Tanpa sadar dia-

-ketagihan.

Masamune merapatkan tubuhnya, menjelajahi bagian belakang pemuda manis itu. Lalu memasukkan satu per satu jemari panjangnya untuk menyesuaikan ruang sempit itu.  
Yukimura menggegap erat tubuh Masamune, membenamkan kepalanya disana. Sesekali ia berjengit perih meski tak menolak.  
Sampai titik kenikmatan itu tersentuh dan membuatnya melayang seketika.

"Tahan sedikit" Bisik Masamune seraya menyeruak memasuki ruang itu dengan miliknya. Perlahan, pelan, sedikit demi sedikit, mencari titik yang tadi telah ditemukan jemarinya.  
Yukimura mendesis perih, hingga beberapa detik berikutnya berubah menjadi lenguhan nikmat. Pertanda titik itu telah di temukan.

Masamune mulai bergerak perlahan. Menciptakan sensasi hangat dan erat yang menjeratnya dari bawah sana.  
Yukimura meremas erat lengan-lengan Masamune saat ritme pergerakan itu semakin cepat dengan teratur.  
Sedikit menyakitkan, tapi juga melemahkan.  
Sang dokugan ryuu terus bergerak dengan mata terpejam dan erangan tertahan. Nafasnya kian memburu saat puncak itu nyaris datang.  
Tiga hentakan dan dia sampai disana. Klimaks kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Mengguncang sekujur tubuh dan pikirannya dengan menyenangkan.

Kemudian rasa lelah yang sempat terabaikan itu kini terasa jelas.

Masamune menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di sebelah Yukimura yang juga tak kalah letih.  
Masamune memejamkan matanya, dan selama sekitar tiga puluh detik, diam menyusup. Hanya helaan mereka yang tengah mengatur nafas berat berkat kegiatan barusan.

Masamune membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit. Kenapa ya, dia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini terhadap Yukimura?  
Menantang Shingen Takeda dan meminta Yukimura secara terang-terangan. Sungguh. Berbeda sekali dengan kepribadiannya selama ini.  
Dia tidak berubah.  
Dia bisa menjadi berbeda hanya di hadapan Yukimura. Hanya untuk Yukimura.  
Bukan sahabat lamanya Kojuro. Bukan pasukan setianya. Bukan siapapun. Hanya Yukimura.  
Hanya sosok hiperaktif itu yang sanggup membuatnya sebegini posesif, egois, agresif, dan sebagainya.

Masamune tersenyum kecil lalu menoleh, dan kaget.  
Karena Yukimura sudah mendengkur pulas LAGI.

"Tck. Baru bangun sudah tidur lagi"

Masamune menggerutu sambil menarik selimut yang lalu menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Dia memandang wajah damai tanpa dosa itu yang tampak sangat kelelahan. Lalu membelainya pelan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jadi kau tidak mau pulang ya" Gumamnya "Selamat tidur"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sanada Yukimura" Sapa Kojuro begitu Yukimura keluar dari kamarnya-atau kamar Masamune-dengan mata sayu dan langkah tertatih.

Yukimura menguap lalu menengok kanan-kiri.

"Ano.. Dimana Masamune-dono?"

"Dia ada di depan, menemui Takeda-sama" Ucapan Kojuro membuat Yukimura terbelalak seketika.

"Oyakata-sama kesi- ADUH!" Yukimura mengaduh sakit saat tanpa sadar ia melangkah cepat. Ia meringis kesakitan berkat nyeri yang menyengat dari belakang sana.

"Bisa kubantu?" Kojuro menghampiri.

"Eh, Iya. Tolong ya, Katakura-dono. Aku harus menemui Oyakata-sama"

"Apa kau berniat untuk pulang hari ini?" Kojuro memapah pelan sosok jangkung yang tampak menderita itu.

"Hah? Ng.. Tidak kok"

Mengagetkan. Dalam waktu semalam pemuda ini sudah berubah pikiran. Kojuro penasaran, apa yang Masamune lakukan sampai-sampai Yukimura kesakitan.  
Apa dia menghajarnya? Berduel?

Tapi Kojuro yakin dia tidak mendengar suara pertarungan tadi malam.

Ketika sampai di gerbang, dua orang yang tengah berdiri berhadapan itu menoleh.

"Kau sudah bangun? Takeda no-san kemari untuk melihat keadaanmu" Suara Masamune entah kenapa membuat pipi Yukimura memanas lagi. Membuatnya teringat kejadian tadi malam.

"Yukimura!" Seru Shingen geram melihat kondisi Yukimura yang kesulitan berjalan. Urat kemarahan muncul di dahinya. "Kenapa kau lemas begitu?!"

"A-Aku baik-baik saja, Oyakata-sama!"

"Apa yang dokuganryuu lakukan padamu!?" Tuding Shingen tepat sasaran.

"Hah! T-Tidak ada kok!"

"Jangan membohongiku!" Shingen mengangkat kepalan tinjunnya.

"HEH ORANG TUA JELEK!" Seru Masamune tiba-tiba "JANGAN BERANI-BERANI MEMUKUL YUKIMURA! DIA MI-LIK-KU!" Tegas Masamune yang membuat siapa saja tercengang.

"Jaga bicaramu, bocah!" Seru Shingen "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Yukimura?!"

"Itu urusan pribadiku, old man!"

"Tidak bisa begitu! Yukimura adalah muridku!"

"Heh. Tapi dia milikku sekarang. Dia kekasihku. Dan kurasa kau bisa simpulkan sendiri apa yang sudah kulakukan. Jadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambilnya. You see?"

Kojuro melotot.

Sasuke pingsan.

Yukimura menganga lebar.

Pengakuan frontal nan kolosal itu membuat petir seketika menyambar inner Shingen.

Yukimura tahu, Shingen tengah berada dalam mode siap membunuh sekarang.  
Masamune masih berdiri datar.  
Kojuro masih melotot.  
Sasuke belum sadar.  
Yukimura bingung harus membela siapa.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, DOKUGANRYUU!" Geram Shingen. Masamune malah tertawa jahil menanggapinya.

"Majulah! Aku akan mengalahkanmu lagi!"

"OYAKATA-SAMAAA"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI?**


End file.
